Sweet Dreams
by Tastes-Like-Fry
Summary: Lily felt jealous. Absolute jealousy as she watched her husband who was lying next to her sleeping so peacefully. And from the look on his face he was having a decent dream as well. That's not fair at all. Time to settle the score.


James was in heaven, blissful peaceful heaven. It radiated from his face, from the pink flush in his cheeks to his wide grin.

Lily felt jealous. Absolute jealousy as she watched her husband who was lying next to her sleeping so peacefully. The jealousy surged over her as a small numb pain jolted from her stomach, reminding her why she had woken up in the middle of the night.

She groaned into her pillow, gently caressing her swollen belly, willing the unborn child to stop kicking her and let her sleep.

'Lily…'

Lily felt a stab of hope, James had woken up because he sensed her discomfort? Her hope faded as quickly as it came as she registered James' sleeping form. He was sleep talking.

And from the look on his face he was having a decent dream as well.

'Lils, oh…' James moaned.

Lily felt a rush of blood to her cheeks as sudden realisation came to her. One of _those_ dreams. That wasn't fair. That wasn't fair at all.

The baby kicked again, making Lily gasp sharply. 'That does it.' She extended a single finger, hard into her target.

'Ouch!' James blinked at her, disoriented and confused at her pained expression. 'What? Is it time? I-I..'

'Calm down, it's not going anywhere.'

James visibly relaxed, but his brow was still furrowed. 'What's the matter?'

'You were sleep talking.'

Much to Lily's delight, James' cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 'You heard…? Oh well, you know you have the effect on me to be…'

'So vocal? Yeah, I know.' Lily said fondly as he wrapped his arms around her belly, placing kisses on her neck.

'So what's keeping you awake?'

As if on cue, the baby kicked rather sharply.

James jumped and his expression turned into one of delight. 'It's kicking.' He exclaimed and immediately ducked his head under the covers to press his ear against her stomach.

Lily sighed, resting her head back against the pillows as James sought out the place where he could properly feel it kick.

She felt the baby shift inside her, pushing its foot firmly against its enclosure and leaving it there.

Lily giggled when James let out an over-enthusiastic squeal and tenderly kissed the impression on her skin. Her giggle turned into a gasp when James started to trail kisses up from her stomach, stopping finally at her lips before pulling back and grinning somewhat stupidly at her. 'I love you.'

Lily laughed and embraced her husband. 'I love you too goof-ball' she murmured into his neck before she let out a squeal as he tried to lick the sensitive spot behind her ear.

'James Potter! You're not helping my current situation! I-oh...'

James had found the spot he'd been looking for and nibbled gently. It was ridiculous really, to apply a little pressure in this one particular spot and have her melt.

'James.' Lily breathed, pushing his shoulder, 'Don't leave a mark.'

'Too late, sugar-cake.' James gently blew on the red mark, grinning to himself as he felt her shiver underneath him. His eyes raked over her face.

Her eyes were heavy lidded, her lips parted for her slowing breaths, relaxing.

'You tired, precious?' James gently captured her lips, sliding his arm beneath her, drawing her close as you could hug a heavily pregnant person.

She fell asleep almost instantly. James grinned and closed his own eyes.

Fifteen minutes later James found himself glaring at the ceiling, he could not fall asleep – well his arm had, he couldn't move his fingers, but if he moved it, it would disturb Lily who was curled up against him, looking quite pleased with herself. James found envy curling in the pit of his stomach – how could she sleep when it was so hot in here?

'James.'

Perhaps she couldn't, James hummed his response and glanced down at his spouse... still asleep. He frowned as her face flushed, his name on her lips, pleading.

James' frown turned into a look of disbelief, his brows rising so high they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. Little witch; she had stolen his dream.

**A/N: **Little one shot, random idea. Inspired by a pic of a pregnant person's belly with a little foot impression on the skin.


End file.
